Fuego
by Cam-tz
Summary: Oneshot HHr. Hermione Granger es una gran competidora en carreras de moto. ¿Qué pasaría si en la próxima carrera se encontrara con el perfecto rival? Todo cambiará cuando lo único que sienta sea fuego.


**Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertencen, son de la increíble JK Rowling, yo sólo me adjudico la trama.**

**Primero que nada dos cosas cortitas. Les traigo este Oneshot que tenía guardado hacía un año que pensé olvidado. Afortunadamente lo acabo de encontrar y me puse a escribir lo que quedó inconcluso. Se los dejo como regalo para que disfruten y para los que leen "A pesar de los prejuicios" como aperitivo a lo que se viene en el próximo capitulo(trabajo en él). Lo último: como recomendación musical. Pueden leer y escuchar: I Don't care de Fall out boys, Adicted to you de Saving Abel, Just Dance de Lady Gaga o Let it rock de Kein Rudolf(les da realmente un toque). ¡Ahora disfruten!** A una cosita, esto lo pueden encontrar mucho más osado en comparación al resto de mis escritos, ni pregunten de donde salió.

**

* * *

**

**Fuego**

Los gritos de la inquieta multitud le anunciaban que faltaban pocos minutos, y aquello le encantaba porque se ponía más ansiosa y nuevos brotes de adrenalina invadían su cuerpo. Aunque aquello también le recordaba que tenía que apresurarse porque era importante llegar con cierta anticipación, sobretodo para evaluar el terreno y a los contrincantes. Sin embargo, no se sentía preocupada; al contrario, con una sonrisa, terminó de subirse el cierre de su traje y de ajustarse bien las botas, porque sabía que ella era la mejor. Con esa seguridad, ganada a través de su experiencia y talento, salió a la pista. Un par de lentes oscuros le cubrían sus hermosos ojos, impidiendo revelarle al resto el brillo que emanaba de éstos a causa de la emoción.

-Disculpa, tú eres Hermione Granger, ¿verdad?.-Le preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

La hermosa chica de veinte y un años se volteó para ver quien era su interlocutor. Éste a su vez quedó embobado a causa de la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. La atractiva joven vestía un ajustado traje, que moldeaba a la perfección todas las curvas de su silueta. Además, éste era lo suficientemente sobrio como para resaltar los colores naturales de su piel, cabello y ojos.

-Sí, esa soy yo.-Respondió alegremente la castaña.-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Hola, soy Larry.-Declaró torpemente el aludido.-Soy el coordinador de la carrera. Tu moto está ya en la posición que le corresponde en la pista, en el número cuatro. Empezaremos en diez minutos.

-¿Algo más?

-Eehh, bueno...

-Perfecto, gracias Larry.

Y dicho esto Hermione dio media vuelta, velozmente, antes de que el tal Larry tuviera tiempo para seguir retrasándola, para dirigirse hacia su mejor amiga. Su fiel vehículo la estaba esperando pacientemente, como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Hermione se preocupó de revisar cuidadosamente cada pieza, cada rincón y cada elemento de su preciada moto ya que no podía darse el lujo de sufrir improvistos. Nunca había perdido una carrera y no tenía la intención de que ese día fuese la primera vez. Así, se encontró sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz, emitida por unos altoparlantes, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Primer llamado para todos los competidores, a sus puestos por favor.

Una chispa de electricidad recibieron las manos de la castaña al hacer contacto con su reluciente casco negro. Lo colocó bajo su brazo mientras se recogía el cabello para luego introducir cuidadosamente su cabeza en él. Luego, la joven se sentó firmemente sobre su vehículo. Posó ágilmente ambas manos sobre el manubrio, manteniendo una de sus piernas apoyadas en el piso para no perder el equilibrio y presionó de manera impecable el embriague, que respondió con un estruendoso sonido. Con sus motores encendidos, las motos esperaban impacientemente, a coro, el momento en que se diera la partida para poder partir a máxima velocidad.

La tensión se iba acumulando en el ambiente. A medida que corrían los segundos, la sangre de los competidores comenzaba a alcanzar temperaturas peligrosas, dando paso a un desfile de miradas provocadoras y amenazantes. Sin embargo, Hermione tenía la vista fija en la partida, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle. Sintió cierta satisfacción cuando vio al mismísimo y patético Larry avanzar hasta el centro de la pista, con dos banderas de cuadros blancos y negros en ambas manos, para finalmente dar la partida. Tratando de hacer prueba de sus habilidades, los participantes hicieron rugir sus motores. Ella no les prestó atención, en su mente se realizaba una cuenta regresiva.

-¡Competidores!

Los aludidos levantaron por un instante la cabeza y rápidamente fijaron la vista en su objetivo.

-En sus marcas, listos, ¡ya!

Hermione pisó fuertemente el acelerador, sin miedo a la excesiva velocidad porque sabía hasta que punto era capaz de mantener el control. Le fascinaba la sensación vertiginosa que aquello producía, así como el viento tratando de frenarla, en vano. En cuestión de instantes se posicionó como una de las primeras en la carrera. Solamente dos otros concursantes le bloqueaban el camino. Echó un vistazo hacia el que se encontraba a su izquierda. "Es pan comido."-Pensó.

Se acercó un poco más para intimidarlo, lo cual consiguió bastante bien, aún así no era tan sencillo. Lo presionó hasta dejarlo en la posición que a ella le convenía, y cuando ese momento llegó, no desperdició su oportunidad. La ojimiel realizó un complejo viraje que supuso unas exclamaciones de pánico contenido por parte de los espectadores, pero nada malo ocurrió, al contrario de lo que todos temían, ella salió ilesa. Triunfalmente fue a ocupar la segunda posición. "Ahora sólo falta uno."-Se dijo. "Ni sueñes que esta me la ganas."

El sujeto que iba delante de ella, por un par de metros, giró su cabeza para ver quién había logrado sacarse de encima al contrincante que antes ocupaba su lugar. Sin embargo, se demoró más de lo que esperaba y una pequeña sacudida de la moto le anunció que más le valía concentrarse. La meta no estaba tan lejos y consideraría absurdo perder el primer lugar por una simple distracción. Aunque lo que él ni siquiera sospechaba era que Hermione Granger no era tan sólo una simple distracción.

La castaña comenzaba a impacientarse, debía de haber una manera de pasarlo. En medio de toda aquella acción, su mente trataba de trazar un plan, una estrategia, algo. Curiosamente, aquella ocasión se le estaba haciendo más difícil y Hermione no lograba comprender por qué. Una parte de su inconsciente odiaba al extraño de la moto por amenazar su victoria, su calidad de invicta. Pero la otra parte de su inconsciente lo admiraba, por ser increíblemente bueno en aquel deporte, por tener los mejores músculos que ella había llegado a apreciar, incluso escondidos por el traje y por sobre todo, por tener una enorme confianza en si mismo mezclada con cierta elegancia y caballerosidad.

Sin embargo, ella era fuerte y lo más importante, una profesional por lo que no se iba a dejar engatusar. Iba a seguir persiguiendo su objetivo, hasta el final. Repitiendo mentalmente aquella decisión, Hermione llevó su moto al esfuerzo máximo y así logró posicionarse justo al lado de su contrincante. Por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron. Como respuesta al brillo color esmeralda que distinguía bajo aquel casco, la castaña trataba de entregarle su actitud más desafiante. Mas, sin poder evitarlo, aquel contacto la confundió un poco y no sabía si realmente le había resultado. Aún así, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, el desconocido no cedió.

Una verdadera batalla se desataba entre ambos. Sin embargo, sin que éstos se percataran, aquello se había vuelto más serio que: "quien llegaba a la meta primero".

"Sé hombre, admite tu derrota y déjame pasar."-Mascullaba molesta Hermione.

"Serás la primera mujer lo suficientemente buena como para presentarte ante mí como un desafío, pero esta carrera la gano yo."-Afirmaba éste a su vez.

Hermione intentaba, con todas su fuerzas, ignorar la angustia que estaba sintiendo, desconocida para ella. Aunque había algo más, incluso más vergonzoso para ella que su angustia, y era lo increíblemente rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón. Nunca antes lo había sentido con tanta claridad ni con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera superar al motor de las dos motos e interponerse ante ellas, mostrarles que él era superior. Inconscientemente, Hermione se inclinó peligrosamente hacia su derecha, quedando prácticamente sobre su contrincante. Su vehículo lo embistió por ese mismo costado, causando un agudo chirrido al momento de la fricción. El motorista se tambaleó pero resistió, giró levemente el rostro para poder amenazarla con la mirada. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego. La castaña sabía que debía buscar una manera para asegurar su ventaja, la meta estaba sólo a unos cuantos metros. Ambas motos volvieron a encontrarse pero esta vez sus cuerpos chocaron y el resultado fue un corto circuito. Fue una descarga potente, incluso si sus pieles estaban cubiertas por la moderna tela de sus trajes. Los motores de las motos seguían rugiendo como si trataran de pedir instrucciones a sus dueños pero éstos estaban demasiado ocupados estando inmersos el uno en el otro. Hermione sintió como súbitamente una poderosa mano tomaba posesión de su, a primera vista, delicada muñeca. ¿Así que quería hacerla ceder por la malas? La ojimiel le devolvió un codazo. Ya no le importaba saber si lo que estaban haciendo estaba dentro de las reglas o no. Su cuerpo ya no era dominado por su mente, todas sus acciones estaban siendo guiadas por la ambición y por la adictiva sensación que experimentaba cuando descubría cada fracción de su varonil esencia. ¿Estaría él sintiendo lo mismo? Por un segundo se permitió imaginar lo que significaría esos mismos roces sin el incómodo obstáculo que creaba la fibra sintética. Y lo único que se le venía a la mente era fuego, como las chispas que se escapaban cada vez que sus motos luchaban por llegar a la meta primero que la otra. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerse tanto daño? Hermione ya se había olvidado de la carrera, él le había hecho olvidarse de todo lo que le había importado y ahora no lograba alejarlo de sus pensamientos. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero la castaña dejó de acelerar, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sencilla sensación que se produce cuando uno se deja llevar. Esperaba que la multitud estallara en gritos de júbilo, ahí sabría que él habría llegado a la meta. No le importaba. Al menos sabría por fin su nombre, cuando fuera anunciado por el altoparlante, sólo aquello le bastaba para ser feliz.

Sin embargo, tres segundos después, en vez de escuchar el anuncio del fin de la carrera, escuchó el sonido de una moto frenar bruscamente. Un patinar estruendoso a causa de la velocidad y de la perfección del pavimento. Luego vino el impacto final. Hermione abrió bruscamente los ojos y vio como la moto de su contrincante se había estrellado contra la suya, provocando que ambas rodaran hasta quedarse estáticas. Sus cuerpos fueron expulsados fuera de los vehículos, sin separarse ya que él seguía aferrado a su no tan delicada muñeca.

-¡Oh por dios! Los dos competidores que iban disputando el primer lugar han sido derribados. ¡Pero que veo! Sus cuerpos yacen sobre la meta y sus motos la han de pasado por varios metros. ¿Eso lo convierte en un empate?

Hermione estaba consciente de lo estúpido y peligroso que había sido aquella maniobra. Si ambos no hubiesen disminuido la velocidad, tal vez no estarían vivos. No creía haber sufrido demasiadas herida, su traje y su casco la habían protegido, igual que a él. Fue ahí cuando fue consciente del otro peso sobre su cuerpo. Aquel increíble motorista de los ojos verdes yacía sobre ella. No sabía si era producto del sol, del calor del pavimento pero todo a su alrededor ardía. Se incorporó bajo su musculoso cuerpo para quedar en una posición más confortable, cuidando de no romper el contacto. Se sacó lentamente el casco, fue ahí cuando la castaña se percató que él la había estado observando todo ese tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó con una voz grave entre jadeos.

-Claro, gracias por amortiguar mi caída.-Respondió ella inmersa en aquel fuego que los rodeaba.

-No hay de que preciosa. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hermione Granger.-Bien aún recordaba su nombre. Normalmente le habría molestado aquella osadía, se podría decir que habían tenido un accidente y aun así estaban coqueteando. ¡Hacía tan solo tres minutos estaba dispuesta a partirle el cráneo! Ahora lo único que le interesaba era que le revelara su rostro, ella ya lo había hecho.-¿Y el tuyo?

-Potter, Harry Potter.-Susurró bajo el casco. Hermione apenas lo escuchó extendió sus manos. Estaba decidido, aquel casco desaparecería en ese mismo instante.

¿Acaso la multitud comenzaba a acercarse? ¿Habían cruzado ya la meta los otros concursantes? ¿Venía en camino algún paramédico? Qué más daba, en ese minuto sólo existían ellos dos. Harry y Hermione.

-Encantada. Por cierto eres muy hábil con tu moto.-Replicó la ojimiel mientras se perdía en aquellas orbes color esmeralda.

-Tú no lo haces nada de mal tampoco. Has sido el rival más valioso contra el que he tenido el placer de competir, lo cual es impresionante viniendo de una chica.-¿Acaso quería matarla con ese tono seductor?

-¿Ah sí?

Harry asintió. Se revolvió aún más su desordenado cabello oscuro. Luego, posó una mano sobre la mejilla de la joven, acariciándola lentamente.

-También tengo entendido que las mujeres son muy buenas en otras cosas. En tu caso espero que lo de la moto sea la única excepción.-Murmuró bajo su oído izquierda. Era tan bella, tan femenina pero a la vez salvaje y eso lo volvía loco.

-¿Por eso has chocado tu moto contra la mía? ¿Para averiguarlo?-Lo interrogó mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan encantador? No tenía suficiente autocontrol para resistirse a sus encantados.

-Me has descubierto, soy culpable.-Admitió tras soltar una sensual carcajada. Harry podía sentir su delicioso aliento llegar hasta sus fosas nasales y la respiración de Hermione agitarse bajo su pecho. No le importaba si estaban dando un tremendo espectáculo. Si al resto no le gustaba no tenían por qué mirar y menos interrumpirlos.

La castaña le golpeó el hombro y luego se exclamó:

-¡Eso ha sido extremadamente estúpido!

-Lo sé pero no veía otra manera, además ha valido la pena. Y Harry Potter siempre logra lo que quiere.

-En esa tengo que reconocer que tienes razón.-Prosiguió la ojimiel con un tono más provocador.- ¿Pero qué es lo que tanto quieres?

-A ti.-Le dijo justo bajo sus labios.

-Pues soy tuya.

Ese fue el último estímulo que el ojiverde necesitó para apoderarse de los labios de la castaña. Eran dulces, suaves y quemaban. ¡Oh dios! Era como llegar al cielo y al infierno a la vez. Esos labios, ese cuerpo, ese aroma serían su perdición por siempre. Hemione dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción. Deseó no tener que respirar jamás para no tener que separarse de Harry. Estaba adicta a él. Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su nuca. Con la mano derecha acarició sus cabellos, ligeramente húmedos por la transpiración, mientras profundizaba el beso. Súbitamente, sintió como su varonil lengua se asomaba pidiendo permiso para ir más lejos. Hermione abrió un poco la boca y la capturó entre sus dientes por dos segundos. Harry gruñó extasiado. Finalmente lo dejó entrar y que probara cada rincón que quisiera de ella. La castaña se había declarado suya y se aferraría a su promesa. Lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse, no sólo a causa de la falta de aire sino que también por Larry quien venía a interrumpirlos.

El susodicho se acercó a Harry y le golpeó el hombro derecho carraspeando.

-Ejem, ¿señor Potter? Lamento molestarlo pero tenemos un par de paramédicos listo para examinarlos, sería bueno ya que han tenido una dura caída y...

-¿Qué más Larry?- Contestó exasperado el pelinegro mientras se separaba algunos centímetros de ésta y se giraba hacia su interlocutor. Hermione sólo reía discretamente.

-Veo que no tendrán problemas para compartir el premio.

-Has hecho una observación muy astuta Larry. Sin embargo puedes despedir a los paramédicos, no requerimos de sus servicios. Nos sentimos estupendamente. ¿No Hermione?-La castaña asintió maravillada, el fuego aún le transmitía olas de delicioso calor.-Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer y dile a los periodistas que no haremos rueda de prensa ni hoy ni mañana. Tal vez la semana que viene si se nos da el ánimo.

En ese momento Hermione reía a plena carcajada. Se observaron una vez a los ojos y supieron que era lo correcto. Harry le ofreció una mano para levantarla y la tomó entre sus brazos para llevársela lejos, ya abría tiempo para recuperar las motos. Ahora sólo existían ellos y su fuego.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Seré yo o hace arto calor. Duh, estoy casi en verano jajajaja. Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber lo que piensan y si son buenitos me dejan un review. Y de nuevo para los que leen mi otro fic, el largo, avanzo lo que puedo entre el estudio. El viernes doy mi ultima prueba y soy libre, yeaah!


End file.
